


a birth, a death

by apricotaeris



Series: chief of the damned [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dean is Dean, Gen, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam and Cas were both protecting Kelly, Sam really just wants to protect Jack, and not really dark at all, except he's kinda soft in this, he and cas are friends, he's gonna be jack's dad, i meant to finish this yesterday, one day I'll write that part, or will be, s12 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotaeris/pseuds/apricotaeris
Summary: “Being the King has its perks, of course. My mind is a lot stronger than it was before I took the throne.” He turns back to study his brother, suddenly feeling too old. “Alright, what exactly are you blaming Jack for, Dean? He’s been here with me since he was born, he couldn’t have committed any crimes against you.”
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: chief of the damned [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719958
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	a birth, a death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writinginthesecrettrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/gifts).



In the human world, years have passed. Sam can’t even be sure how many years it’s been in human time since he took the throne, but for the King, it’s been more than 1400 and counting.

Perhaps he  _ should _ be feeling old, but Sam’s been waiting a long time for this.  _ This _ moment, precisely. This moment when the fabric of the universe tears and bends and  _ gives _ .

Because Sam’s the one holding Kelly Kline’s hand when her nephilim son is born. Sam’s the one who crosses her hands on her lifeless abdomen after she takes her last breath. Sam’s the one who whispers a prayer to Heaven itself that she’ll arrive safely. Sam’s the one who turns around and finds that the boy is watching him with confusion and hope in his eyes.

“Hello, Jack. My name is Sam.”

Golden eyes light up in recognition before the gold fades to blue and the darkened room falls into a comfortable silence. “I didn’t want her to die,” he says quietly, and Sam steps forward soundlessly, reaching down to bring the boy to his feet. Barely five minutes old, but he’s fully grown, voice silken and soft.

The human part of Sam that never fully died rears up and all he wants is to protect this child with every fibre of his being.

“I know you didn’t, Jack. But she was given a choice between living, or giving birth, and she chose to keep you. Kelly loved you,  _ so  _ much, Jack. More than anything, she wanted you to be safe, and to feel loved, and to do good.”

“And… Castiel. He said he would watch over me, too.”

The King hums. “Yes, Cas believed in you, too. I’m surprised he isn’t here, but from what I understand, he and my brother were trying to put Lucifer back in the cage.” He snaps his fingers and Astaroth appears beside him, blond hair ruffled, suit wrinkled.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

He slips his hands into his pockets. “Astaroth, Jack needs clothes. Send Belphegor, his vessel seems to be close in size.”

“What kind of clothes would the boy like, Your Majesty?”

Sam hums, focusing on Jack for a moment. Surely, the boy will be ultra sensitive for some time? Especially with the brand new grace filling him up. “Something comfortable. Sweaters?”

The prince nods and vanishes.

“His face…”

Sam nods. “Of course. Astaroth is a demon, Jack. The majority of the company I keep is filled with demons, but that’s mainly because I’m the King of Hell. He’ll be back shortly with clothes for you to wear so that you can leave the house, and from there, it’s up to you where you go.” He offers Jack a small smile and the boy shifts in place. “It will take some time, but your powers will start to manifest, and you'll have to train them so that you don’t wind up hurting anybody on accident. I’m capable of helping you, and I’m sure that Castiel is more than willing to help you out.”

Jack is silent, folding in on himself, and Sam feels mildly guilty for the information dump. The boy moves out of the room, into the nursery that Kelly and Cas had set up thinking there would be a baby in place of the young man, but Sam supposes it makes sense that Jack came into the world fully grown.

_ And still so pure. _

He pauses, glancing back at Sam with his eyebrows scrunched together. “Did… you say something?”

Sam falters before remembering himself and his first meeting with Jack Kline. “Not out loud. I’m sorry, Jack, I forgot you could hear me telepathically. The demons hear what I want them to, but I hadn’t realized I was projecting this time.” He doesn’t hover behind Jack like some sort of helicopter parent, wants to give the kid some space, but he does follow.

If only there was a way to let Jack know that he wasn’t alone in the world. Kelly had trusted Sam, because even Cas had assured her that Sam wanted nothing more than for Jack to be safe, but he doesn’t blame the boy for his lack of faith. Sam was, after all, more than 1400 years old and the reigning King of Hell.

Astaroth appears beside Sam with two bags overflowing with clothing. “The brat went a little overboard,” he says, looking far too put-upon for the face he’s wearing.

“That’s okay, Jack’s going to need more than one set of clothes, Astaroth. He’s half human.” He takes the bags from his right hand and steps into the room. “Jack? If you’re ever going to go out in public, you’re better off putting on clothes. Otherwise, you’re just going to get arrested for indecent exposure, and while I could break you out without a fuss, it’s probably better to avoid getting arrested if you can.” He smiles when Jack nods like Sam’s making sense and reaches for the bags.

“Sire?”

Sam waves him off. “You can go if you want to, Astaroth.”

Jack is fully clothed and Sam is telling him how to contact Sam if he ever needs him when they both jump at the sound of the front door being slammed open and Sam hears Dean’s boots stomping up the stairs.

“Where is he?!” his voice thunders, and Sam steps in front of Jack in time for his brother to locate them. “ _ You! _ It’s  _ your _ fault!” He lunges forward--or attempts to, except that Sam reaches out with his mind, trapping Dean’s feet on the floor, concentration unwavering.

“Dammit Sam! Let me go! He’s the one who did it, it’s his fault!”

Sam crosses his arms.

“How are you doing that?” Jack whispers from behind him.

Sam smiles, glancing back at him for a moment. “Being the King has its perks, of course. My mind is a lot stronger than it was before I took the throne.” He turns back to study his brother, suddenly feeling  _ old _ . “Alright, what  _ exactly _ are you blaming Jack for, Dean? He’s been here with me since he was born, he couldn’t have committed any crimes against you.”

“ _ He’s the devil’s son, and that son of a bitch killed Cas! _ ”

_ Cas? _

_ Cas is dead? _

“The devil’s son?” Jack whispers.


End file.
